


feels like home

by iwillstayalive



Series: unsteady [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “People will talk.”Charles propped himself on his elbows, caressing the skin of Erik’s back with gentle, almost feather-like touches, bringing goosebumps to his skin and images of the night before.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: unsteady [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> the muse...kept talking...and then I wrote this...

“People will talk.” 

Charles propped himself on his elbows, caressing the skin of Erik’s back with gentle, almost feather-like touches, bringing goosebumps to his skin and images of the night before.

_ They were kissing, stumbling into Charles’s apartment together, not really looking where they were going. Erik backed Charles to what he assumed was a wall, but he didn’t count on the cornice being too low, hitting Charles in the back of his head.  _

_ “Ow!”, Charles exclaimed, giggling at the absurd of the moment. Erik couldn’t help himself at hearing his laugh. _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “It’s okay, let’s just be more careful.” _

_ They were back to kissing _

He placed a kiss on his shoulder and started making a path--of wet, loving pecks-- towards his neck, the underside of his jaw until he reached his ear, his breath coming hot in the early morning. 

“If we don’t talk, they don’t talk.” Charles murmured to him slowly, a playful smile taking over his features. Erik couldn’t bring himself to care about anyone knowing about them at that moment, not after finding and consoling Charles last night after the death of his patient, the situation ending up in the kissing. Erik doesn’t know how did that happen.

Actually, he knows. He just couldn’t resist the man anymore and had to something about his distressed state, so, two birds at once. Luckily, it didn’t backfire, because by some miracle Charles felt the same as him, and after their shifts were over they went to his place and spent the night together.

Resulting in this lovely morning. But Erik couldn’t help to feel a little apprehension at their new relationship being looked down by their fellow doctors and not to mention HR. Charles must have felt the change in his mood because he placed a sound kiss on his cheek. 

Charles sighed. “C’mon, this thing between you and me, it’s...it’s marvelous and new. I want the two of us to enjoy that for a bit before real-life crashes into it. Is that too much to ask?” 

Erik pulled an arm around him before making him tumble back to back with their combined weights. 

“No, it’s not.” And seared the promise with a kiss that left no room for doubt, as they enjoyed themselves some more before the alarm went off and announcing the start of their shifts. 

For another moment, it was bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't beta so apologies for any mistakes!


End file.
